Alien Reproduction 202: Advanced Credit Course
by Death7270
Summary: Jim gets an education on 'Alien Reproduction' from Aisha. Occupational Health and Safety involved. Alien Erotica. Review if you want more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

_"Jim, we have to stop. This will never work, even if I wanted it to, which I so want it too."_

…

It had finally come to this. They had been best friends for the past decade ever since she had tried to kill him all those years ago. He had asked her to go out with him for dinner and a movie.

She had asked what the occasion was. Jim had said he just wanted to go out with her, just her. No special reason at all. She agreed, a wide toothy grin plastered on her face.

They had gone out for dinner, an all you can eat buffet style meal at one of the few restaurants that catered for Ctarl-Ctarl. He had learnt after the Leyline incident that Aisha appetite was not voracious but specific. Human foods contained less than a 100th of the calories required to maintain her alien physiology. A proper Ctarl-Ctarl meal was about the same size as two human ones. Of course if a human had attempted to consume the specially layered glucose mix they would probably die from toxic shock.

Jim remembered his encounter with the Ctarl-Ctarl coffee equivalent; it had kept him awake for seven days straight. So they had gone to a restaurant that was set up to cater for anyone's alien needs. Jim and Aisha had come to it on many occasions to celebrate jobs well done and the owner knew them as regulars especially since Aisha was the only Ctarl-Ctarl on the planet most of the time.

Jim had ordered a pasta dish with wild onions and Aisha had selected a half ox platter with honey mustard sauce. Jim informed her he had already organized dessert. She smiled at that. Jim had spent two years part time with Maalox (he-he in joke) the owner and chief of the establishment they were now in.

Jim had fixed all the equipment in the galley for free in exchange for Maalox teaching how to cook Ctarl-Ctarl dishes. It was a very good investment on Jims part. He no longer had to restock the pantry every morning and every night.

Instead he prepared a bulk amount of reheat able meals for Aisha every Saturday and placed them in the stasis fridge. Then while he was cooking for the rest he would simply reheat a meal for her. He also kept a storage chest of Ctarl-Ctarl dry foods and other premade Ctarl-Ctarl items from the home world which he imported for her.

With all the money they were saving they had managed to get a lot of use from her immense strength instead of running up a debt (whereas before she would just lie around all day grazing on junk foods because her body was not get enough energy).

Jim smiled at the look Aisha was giving him. His homemade desserts were fantastic. A mix of earth flavors with staple Ctarl-Ctarl cuisine. Maalox still pestered him for his recipes, but Jim would not give up those just yet.

Dinner was a fun affair. They discussed work for less than ten seconds then moved onto how Gene was going. Melfina and Suzuka had both married the prick eight years prior and had had two adorable sets of twins almost a year later.

Jim had been concerned that Melfina may not have been able to conceive when Jim had been told they were trying for kids. Both girls were the spitting image of the bio-android. Suzuka's boy/girl twins were more of a mix of their parents. Both had already started on their martial training at Suzuka's insistence. From what she had told Jim, they were a perfect mix of her natural skill and Gene's innate destructive power. They would make a fantastic brother sister assassin team in a few years' time. Melfina's girls however had taken a more creative approach at four they had already begun to pilot the XGP [spaceship] and Gene was thinking of commissioning two fighter craft for their tenth birthday.

Jim had cringed when he had seen the specs for the design. Single-seated dual arm grapplers with large plasma cannons as main guns. Missile racks for aesthetics and quazi turbo boosters for added kick. It was Gene's own design.

Jim had run away, only to be dragged back and forced to make them work. The 'NEW' plans were siting ready on his desk in the office. Saying they were more 'safe' would be like saying Gene had invented suicidal missiles of death and Jim had turned them into old earth Fort Knox.

The conversation then went to Fred Luo and Reiko Ando. Due to the competition being destroyed, it was a surprise decision by the judges at the start of the next years comp that the previous year's comp be expunged. Unable to have anything set up in time Reiko won hands down after she had spent every single day, from the moment she got out of hospital, training.

Needless to say Fred honored the deal made. They were married and now had three wonderful kids. Jim and Gene had been at the wedding as best men. Reiko had put on another 100lb of muscle since they had last seen her. Aisha later revealed that after the Leyline incident Reiko had tracked her down for some advice. Aisha had given her a Ctarl-Ctarl 'for children' training program.

Four of the contestants Reiko had gone up against that year may never walk again, but Reiko won the comp for five times straight. At breakfast the day after the wedding the crew had seen Fred limping out of the hotel into a hover limo, all fluid looked like it had been drained from his body. Reiko soon came after him waving at the crew as she went by. She carried their entire luggage under one massive arm a cheerful smile plastered on her face.

At a BBQ the previous summer Fred had told Jim he was very happy with how things had eventually gone, and that Reiko was still wining the competitions each year. Thought she was now only training an hour each day before breakfast since the wedding. Jim was pleased to see that Fred had put some 'meat on his bones', when Jim commented on Fred's buffer look Fred had informed him that Reiko was privately training him for about four hours each night, Sunday to Thursday and about a seven hours on Friday and Saturday nights. Fred had told Reiko to tone down the original eight hours every day as he was still running the business Monday to Friday but had the weekends free for family time.

Conversation finished and with dinner over Jim and Aisha went to a movie, a horror flick that had recently come out (one Aisha insisted on seeing since it had a Ctarl-Ctarl actor playing something called a wereperson). Jim didn't mind it and though it was a great flick.

However Aisha had grabbed onto Jim at a particularly scary part and had held onto him for dear life for the rest of the movie. Luckily; like always he wore his armored plate vest underneath his clothes. It would not stop her if she really tried but it did save him from bullets, Reiko's overfriendly hugs and slaps on the back from Aisha.

A quick ice cream afterwards and Aisha's monologue on how could a proud Ctarl-Ctarl lower herself to being a horror hack and slash monster for entertainment. She then pointed out to Jim that they were not from a very powerful family in the empire because her beast form transformed into was not very potent. Aisha said she could tell by the size. To Jim it was still 4 times larger than he was. Aisha he knew however transformation was defiantly even three times bigger than that.

They went back to the office. The large apartment they had shared with the crew (until Genes kids had gotten to big for the lot of them to fit comfortably) was located above. Gene's family now lived in orbit on the XGP, but came to stay every few weeks for some fresh air.

The kids went to school on the star base orbiting the planets moon every morning till dinner meanwhile Gene (+ Melfina) would use the XGP to patrol the system for pirates as an intergalactic sheriff detail in between unloading and loading cargo on ships that could not either fit into the star base or were not allowed to dock. As for Suzuka, she would commute down to the planet daily and hunt for bounties or assist Fred in more unsavory deals.

Aisha sat down at the kitchen table as Jim pulled out a large strawberry cheesecake for her and a smaller human portion for him. They ate in silence. Savoring the taste. Finished, Jim collected the plates and washed them, returning to find Aisha watching him. He noted a spec of cream on the edge of her mouth. He walked over, leaned forward and without thinking licked it off her face. The massive sugar rush waking him up. Aisha just looked at him is surprise then leant forward herself and kissed him, savoring the aftertaste of strawberry's on his own lips.

Interestingly Jim had grown up into a more lanky form of Gene, not as visibly muscular but he had augmented his body with a few pieces of alien tech that provided him with certain benefits, one of which was increased reflexes and endurance (which help him when dealing with Aisha's more destructive moods). His hair had grown, he kept it quite long and let Aisha braid it every once in a while. His height was on par if not just slightly taller with Aisha.

So when Aisha kissed him it was not the towering monster bending down to make him uncomfortable (like she had once or twice many many years ago now) but more like two lovers embracing each other in passion.

They had never done this before. Never been intimate in more than a comical teasing way. Never more than flirting. Jim had seen her naked many times. She had seen him naked many times. They had showered together. Slept in the same bed together. Slept in the same bed naked together; spooning against each other's body.

But they had never been intimate. Even the times Jim had run his hands over every part of her body and she his, looking for parasites or repairing wounds it had been more of a brother sister thing.

But now it was real passion, he wanted this to go on, wanted her. He could sense her trembling as they broke apart for air.

Aisha looked at him, tears in her eyes. Jim could see the want in her face. But her eyes showed something else.

"Jim, we have to stop. This will never work, even if I wanted it to, which I so want it too."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

"Jim what do you know about Ctarl-Ctarl anatomy and our physiology?"

Jim pondered the question.

"You, the Ctarl-Ctarl are from the planet Ctarl located in the Milky Way or Andromeda Galaxy, humans have never been to the planet itself as it has been kept secret from us, but in any case, from what we know the atmosphere is very hostile and gravity is two or three times that of Old Earth. A human perspective would be that the Ctarl-Ctarl are humanoid alien beings evolved from cats instead of apes like we were. Ctarl in general resemble humans, except for their long, furry ears. Most have chocolate-brown fur like skin and snow blonde hair. Ctarl have sensitive hearing and a superior sense of smell. Ctarl can also change into beast-like forms which they will do when angered or threatened, although how they do this is unknown. These transformations are generally kept in check because in this form the Ctarl-Ctarl are somewhat less than sane, and shape-shifting requires a massive amount of energy to sustain..."

Jim giggled and winked at Aisha.

"and they [you Aisha] will often eat a large meal soon after a transformation. The strength of their shifted forms are linked to lunar cycles [gravity of a planet]. The two known ways to kill a Ctarl-Ctarl is to crush the skull, or expose them to extremes of pressure and/or temperature. It is also possible that a Ctarl-Ctarl can starve to death as well."

"Wow, that's pretty good Jim, covered all the basics, but what do you know about us besides those basics and our cuisine of course?"

"I know you are supper strong, have trouble regulating strength at times and mostly your skin is like tempered steel. I know for a fact you are anatomically aligned like a human as I have seen your body in its entirety, but aside from that I would tell a person who had never met a Ctarl-Ctarl that you are an almost indestructible human with super strength and pointy ears".

Aisha giggled. "Long ago I would have been insulted to be called anything near human."

She walked over to the large couch and directed Jim to sit next to her.

"Ok, right on all accounts except, you don't realise just how right you actually are."

She leaned back hands behind her head. "Jim, how many human people do you know of besides Gene that has killed a Ctarl-Ctarl?"

Jim thought for a moment "Only the pilots that took on the Ctarl-Ctarl in the initial wars."

"So you know of no one who has killed a Ctarl-Ctarl on land?" Jim nodded an Aisha continued "That's because it never happens generally speaking. Ctarl can kill Ctarl, like I did, but a human would never stand a real chance without a castor or was in space. I mean once you destroy a Ctarl-Ctarl fighter the Ctarl is exposed to the cold of vacuum and dies horribly. But on land there is no handy cap as such."

Jim nodded his understanding.

"Ok, anatomically I have a few more organs than you do but the bits are still in the same places. However my muscle density is several times greater. My heart pumps more blood per minute than you do in an hour. My body temperature is twice that of your average and I'm not exerting myself at this moment."

Jim was starting to wonder where this was going. Was she afraid of hurting him? He knew she could crush him in a second but she could generally control herself.

Aisha picked up brass candle stick from the table and put it in the crock of her arm.

"Watch this Jim." She tensed momentarily and the metal bent together "See now, if my arm can do that without any effort what would say happen if another muscle or group of muscles squeezed together."

Jim's eyes widened in realization. "You would be very tight."

"For a human yes, not for a Ctarl-Ctarl" Aisha informed him, throwing the now mangled piece of metal away.

"I love you Aisha, I always have held a flame for you…" Aisha stopped him with a light kiss on the cheek.

"Tonight was great Jim but you are not realizing the difficulties. I love you; I've loved you ever since that night a year after everyone had left and only we remained here by ourselves. I wanted you, but knew it could not happen. I know you had a crush for years but I also knew you would never act upon it if I didn't act upon it first."

Aisha smiled. Tears falling quickly. "By kissing you I gave you permission to love me. I shouldn't have and now I've spoiled everything."

Jim smiled and wrapped his arms around her rocking the grown woman back and forth.

"Aisha, you will not hurt me."

"Jim, there is no way we can have a physical relationship. At all. Ever! You are only glimpsing the surface."

"Like all those times I woke up with soft nearly-fractured bones and scratches from you hugging and clawing my in the night like a giant teddy bear."

Aisha blushed. "Actually yes and worse. Let me show you." She stood dragging Jim into the workshop.

* * *

She unbuttoned her top and removed the light (to Jim; heavy) cloak. She unzipped the side of her skirt and let it drop to the floor. She now stood in just her undershirt tank top, panties and long leggings.

Jim could feel for the first time in years of seeing her like this, a hardness form in his pants.

Aisha noticed and purred, giving him a cheeky look with those same sad eyes.

Walking over to a workbench she picked up a hardened piston core rod. About 12 inches long and 1.5 wide. Made from solid carbide metal.

"See Jim this is what my pussy can do with out me even being worked up or in lust or heat."

She hefted the rod feeling its weight. Sitting on the edge of the work bench she pulled her panties to the side and carefully slid the rod in between her lustrous pink folds.

With a slight grunt and a facial twitch she pulled the rod slowly out. Aisha held it up for Jim to inspect.

The entire tip was crushed and the rod was bent almost 90 degrees in the middle.

"See Jim, we are not compatible. My skin is like earth metal. But my muscles, all of my muscles are like hydraulic battering rams."

She dropped the rod onto the floor with a loud clang, rearranging her panties.

"After the initial war between our two races our less credited sought employment via the slavers as brothel staff. Mostly to service visiting Ctarl officers on the human planets. In the early days many an interested earth male had their appendages amputated. However our Ctarl males caused far worse damage to your females. In most cases, an almost instant death as their wombs were shredded by superior and heavily potent Ctarl seed."

Jim gulped at the mental image of a human female exploding apart. Hoping the worst of the images were over. He was wrong.

"I say almost 'instant death' for a reason Jim. Those that survived the initial eruption either 'melted' away from the superheated Ctarl seed or were 'dissolved' from the sperm entering their blood stream and consuming all the iron and sugars in the body."

Jim visibly paled as the earlier nightmarish body horror was replaced with an even worse one.

Aisha wrapped her arms carefully around the human she most loved in all the worlds of the universe.

"Come Jim I will show you a special place."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Aisha redressed and headed out to the hover car. Jim slipped his jacket back on and followed. Aisha drove to the Ctarl Embassy. It was a grandiose building in the middle of the city. Two C-Tarl Robotic Soldiers stood guard out front. With a wave of her empire ID badge the heavy double doors slid open and the guards saluted.

The building was empty due to the fact that the no Ctarl other than Aisha was currently on the planet.

Aisha had once explained that being over 9 sectors from the empires border they had no reason to even have an outpost garrison stationed on their planet. But to make sure that the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire had some aesthetic dominion the Empire built these automated embassies on every inhabited planet. Just in case a lone Ctarl or a visiting dignitary needed a place to rest.

Jim had been into this place only a handful of times. Primarily when Aisha needed to make a formal report for killing rouge Ctarl.

This time instead of heading to the main control room, they went to another section several floors below ground level. A heavy airlock ushered them into a long walkway that lead to another airlock and a changing area. Aisha stripped down to her under shirt and panties again, placing her clothes into a temporary locker.

"This is probably the best way to demonstrate. The next few rooms have been designed especially for my people's needs. On the home world there are several ancient canyons that we can go and scratch our itch if you know what i mean. We have similar facilities on large cruisers and battle wagons but they are limited. Planet side we can really cut loose."

Jim had a hard time understanding what was going exactly. He figured it was some sort of Ctarl masturbation room considering what they had been talking about.

"Ctarl men are very productive. While in the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire, rank is assigned by merit most soldiers are men. They are at worst 2-3 times stronger than the average female Ctarl. However I am no average Ctarl" she grinned unwrapping her leggings as she continued to talk.

"However believe it or not there are about 8 times as many Ctarl women than men due essentially to the fact that the repeated wars have wiped most of the men out. Many female Ctarl go into the armed forces to find worthy mates but most go the opposite direction of the 'Earth Alliances' space into dark space seeking out new races as explorers. That being said. Men are expected to have several wives and even more columbines and mistresses. The lower castes (ranked) fill these role's quickly as a way to gain favour."

Finished with her leggings she began pulling of her jewellery and gauntlets.

"By birthing a strong son you will raise yourself in rank several hundred levels. Biologically speaking a Ctarl male is very potent. He can output several gallons of highly fertile semen over several hours before tiring. So it's common for returning men, those coming home from service on the front lines, will impregnate all his mates in one session."

Finshed Aisah stood up and stretched.

"But if a male has no mates or all his mates are heavy with child and goes into a lust he needs a place to work things off."

"So this is a sex room?" Jim pipped awaiting Aisha to open the next door.

"Exactly, no canyons on this planet as it's almost 80% water. so the engineers built this room. It's almost identical to any other you find in the empire. Reinforced walls floor and drainage system. Those gullies whisk away any mess." Pointing at the floor.

"That bad" Jim queried remembering the image of exploding stomachs.

"I have seen the lake at the bottom of the canyon boil from the amount of jism unleashed. I even once saw a Cyarl male plunge his hardened rod into a boulder. It turned to dust under his onslaught, dust Jim."

Jim flinched, imaging what would be left if anyone other than a Ctarl went near it.

"Ctarl females on the other hand cannot just go into a canyon and rub one out like the males can. It's easier to seduce a male (or female) to use as needed, we go into heat regularly twice an earth year but can have enjoyable sex at any point, we will just not be fertile or receptive to the whole baby making process. When a Ctarl female wants or needs a mate she marks her scent. On a ship she would get herself partially wet and then wipe herself across her bunk. In the wild and open of a planet she, I Jim, would urinate in a specific area and wait. A male can pick up the scent from several hundred miles away."

Jim nodded having remembered the past decade of when Aisha would disappear for a week with no warning.

"On Ctarl, we have forests called sensual paradise."

"Men use the canyons and women use the forest." Jim noted

Aisha cuffed him on the side of the head. "A female will climb the biggest tree, fight off other females if need be and then coat the tree and the surrounding area with her musk laced urine. The bigger the tree and stronger her scent. To a male equals a strong usually fertile female."

"However like with males, things did not go well with our interactions. When we encountered Earth our first diplomats were in awe of these massive 'red wood' trees that grew. An ambassador went into heat climbed the largest tree see could find asserted herself as normal."

"In minutes half the forest was destroyed. It was then that we discovered our urine was like acid it poisoned, melted and killed the area. The musk scent was so strong wild life just died. It was an ecological disaster."

Jim would have to look that one us in the history books.

"Remember that toilet I used on Tetra Four. I needed to relieve myself so bad i totally forgot. I was new to interacting with non-Ctarl and the pipes simply dissolved. When some of our less desirables learnt how our biology could effect humans (and other alien races) a whole new book on torture technics was created. When I was a cadet I saw a prisoner be sprayed with urine and melt."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

You may want to have sex with me Jim but as i keep saying we are no way compatible. the real reason I have brought you to this place is so I can show you truly why things will never work out.

Aisha walked over to a Ctarl life-size simulacrum. It was one of several in the room a row of the figures were evenly spaced down the main corridor. A massive 14 inch erect penis curved up from the form.

Aisha straddled the devices and slowly eased herself down on the artificial member.

"This TOY is made from a material denser than diamond. Similar to tungsten it is a metal we use to plate the hull of out ships. Once the metal cools it will stay as it is until reheated or comes under massive stress."

Aisha began to buck her hips up and down, grunting as she bottomed out on the downward stroke. Gradually she picked up speed and was soon ridding the device hard and fast.

Jim could see the sweat building on her fur-like skin. the scent of sex was filling the room and jim could feel his erection renew.

it was mesmerizing watching her fluids dribble down the sides of the metal phallus dripping and eventually pooling on the floor below. As more of her sex and sweat flowed the pool became a puddle.

Aisha doubled her movements. moaning and purring sensuously to every thrust of her hips. Her hair flew wildly as she thrashed.

"Step back, UH, Jim!" She groaned.

Jim retreated several steps. He could feel the room begin to reverberate with each thrust. The scent of sex was suffocating him. The taste, thick, on his mouth.

Aisha was like a blur. Slamming down and up faster than he could follow. each stroke was a full one from tip to base.

She continued to push herself faster and faster. Her hair clinging to her skin.

"ARRRHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The sound of tearing metal caused Jim to cup his ears unable to take his eyes off the goddess before him.

Aisha reared back in one howling thrust of her claw like hands ripping through the simulacrum's shoulders where she had been holding on.

She stood panting heavily. Turning Jim saw she clutched two handfuls of metal like it was crumpled paper.

Looking down at her sex he watched as molten metal ran down her inner thighs. The heat radiating off her body could be felt easily from where he stood, several meters away.

Aisha stepped away from the simulacrum and walked over to a long sink.

Jim looked down at the destroyed simulacrum. The once proud and thick erect penis was mostly missing. Two thirds was now slowly cooling metallic slag and the remainder was crushed as was the body. Bent and torn into a grotesque artwork by Aisha's inhuman fucking.

Jim turned to look at Aisha guzzling down water. She spread her legs and scooped out some of the remaining metal slopping it into the sink, causing the water to bubble and hiss.

* * *

He walked over the Ctarl and patted her shoulder in comfort.

Truth be told he knew a lot of this already but had not wished to believe it. Aisha began to cry, wrapping his arms around as much of her body as he could he held her.

Massive sobs racked her beautiful body.

"I've ruined everything haven't I Jim?" She asked.

"No Aisha, nothing could be ruined for nothing could be done about it. I love you and will love you forever."

"Jim, I'm immortal, I will love you forever you will love me for maybe the next fifty sixty earth cycles."

"What would you like to do Aisha?"

"I want to be with you, my nature wants you. But when I go into heat next I will want you as a woman needs a man. The instinct is strong."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Run hide, but I would hunt you. If we part ways now things will just stop, but at the moment my body yearns for you. I truly love you Jim."

"I want you too Aisha, more than I have wanted anything."

"A relationship with me would be your death and I do not want your death on my conscience."

Jim lowered his gaze and turned from her.

"Can anything be done?" He asked.

"I can sacrifice myself"

"What?" he turned back.

"I could give up my future and we could live out our lives"

"Future?"

"My womb, I could have surgery to remove my reproductive organs. I would never go into heat again and so we would live until your passing."

"NO! NEVER!" He shouted slapping her in the face "You will never do such a thing."

"Jim I love you, I would give up anything to be with you."

"An in the blink of an eye that is your life I would be gone. No."

"Then I will leave, go back to the home world."

"I would miss you and mourn your loss."

"But you would be safe from my animal urges and be free to find a more compatible mate."

"It is a shame I was not born a Ctarl." He stated with regret.

"You would have made a noble beast Jim."

Jim snapped up and looked at the remains of the simulacrum.

"Would it be possible to become stronger than metal" he muttered.

Aisha looked at him in confusion.

"A cyborg would not survive me either."

"Yes a cyborg wouldn't but a bio-android would."

"Jim that's impossible"

"No just difficult, but guess what we can always hunt the Leyline again and wish for immortality. Gene may be interested so he could stay with Melfina."

"That may work. But what's this about a bio-android?"

"It could take years to find it again. So if i built a body from Ctarl genes I could implant my brain within it and essentially I would be Ctarl."

Aisha's head spun at what he was saying. "A clone?"

"In essence yes but I could alter it to look like me. The brain would still be 90% electronic."

"What would you need, would it not be easier to turn me human?"

"I have no idea how to convert all that is Ctarl into human since Ctarl don't use cybernetic brains. Humans have for centuries now so it will be easier."

"This sounds interesting"

"OK well fist off i need to go full cyber and upgrade my brain as it is into a cybernetic module after that we need say 3 or 4 samples of male Ctarl DNA."

"Why so many, why not just 1?" She asked. Sitting on the bench.

"I need to compare samples and select the strongest genes for the body. No point in cloning lets recreate."

Aisha was becoming more and more infused with this she could stay with Jim for ever. She picked Jim up and wrapped him in her naked embrace kissing him.

"Lets do it Jim"


End file.
